PRJF: CaseyLily moments a little bit diffrent
by casey and lily fan
Summary: What if time was by their side ? If we saw more of this pairing , and their was more romance between them . This is my version . All of episode 4 a taste of poison
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers , it belongs to the respective owner .

A/N: So this is my first fic . I hope you guys like it .

So what was happened if Theo never came in at the time of the food fight between Casey/Lily . Read to find out

( Lily's pov )

_The food fight was already started _

I took a ball of dough and throw it at Casey . By the impact he fell to the fridge behind him . My new friend sat down on the floor .

" Time out Lil . I'm broken . " , he said .

I laughed and walk to him . " Oh Casey , I have maybe not the strength of the big tiger … " He chuckled . " But the cheetah is also a tough one . "

I sat down beside him . Casey still glared at me whit his chocolate brown eyes . I saw tomato sauce dropping from his head and took a towel from above me . I start cleaning his face .

" Do you know it all started whit a towel like this one . " , he ask me .

I thought back at the day Dai Shi was released by Jarrod . Whit a smile I nodded " Yes , otherwise we never met you , or RJ and Fran . Probably we never had a job . "

" Yeah , good point but if RJ sees this then we're definitely losing our job . We need to clean ourselves and the kitchen . " , Casey said ready to stand up but I pull him back down .

" Wait you're almost clean . " , I said mandatory .

Like a puppy he listened . He sat back down and look at me . Our eyes lock and we bend to each other . Our lips were inches away from each other when the alarm went off . I bite my under lip .

Casey backed off immediately and stand up when Theo rushed inside .

" what happened to the kitchen , but that's for later come on . Wait where's Lily ? "

I stood up and thought : " Stupid Dai Shi and Camille ! " I putt the towel where it belongs and showed me at Theo . He stared whit big eyes at me . " I don't wanna know what happened here but we gotta go . "

" FRAN ! " , we yelled when we run upstairs . She came trough the door and said : " Oh you guys leave . " She looked at the kitchen . " Great ! "

End of the first scene .

A/N: So what do you think ? Please review , but flames aren't welcome .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers , all the characters , places and everything else belongs to Disney .

A/N : Thanks for reading my story guys . I hope you like this one as well . What I was forgotten to say the first time it is from ' A taste of poison ' and this one too , but I think you already know that So enjoy !

_Take place after Lily's dream about Casey being destroyed ._

( Lily's pov )

" Casey ! " , I screamed through the hole loft . I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom . " It was just a dream Lil , calm down . There's nothing whit Casey except the poison in his bloodstream from yesterday . Maybe a glass of water calms me down before I get back to bed . " , I muttered to myself .

At the door frame I look around if nobody was up . It was completely silent . " Fieuw , how had I explained that I yelled my friends name at the mid of the night . " , I thought . Walking to the kitchen I saw the red hammock . " Maybe a quick look . " , I said walking to the sleeping Casey .

His chest was going up and down . " you're breathing and look good so there's nothing wrong " , I said whit relief .

" Why would there be something wrong ? " , Casey said still whit his eyes closed .

I opened my mouth ready to scream when a felt his hand covering it . With his other hand he put a finger to his lips , to tell me to be quiet . I nodded and Casey took his hand back . I give him a punch on his shoulder .

" ah , for what was that ? , he ask me when he reached for his shoulder .

" You scared me ! "

" Yeah sorry , but why are you here anyway and why is there supposed to be something wrong with me ? "

" Think Lil think , just say something " , I thought .

" Eh , I was thirsty and I saw you lying and wanna check if you're alright . " , I finally said .

" Oh , but you see everything is alright . " , he answered .

" Yeah , so I'm going back to bed . " , I nodded and start to leave .

" Sure , goodnight ! "

" Goodnight ! "

When I was at the door he called me . " Hey Lil . "

" What's wrong Casey ? "

" You don't have to lie to me . I know you screamed my name through the loft ." He had an annoying smile on his face . " And you also forgot your glass of water . " , Casey said still whit the same smile .

" Oh that , I'm not thirsty anymore so till tomorrow . " , I quickly said rushing into my room .

Back in my bed I looked at the ceiling . " Thank God he didn't ask for an explanation . " , I muttered .

_End of part two _

A/N : Thanks for reading my story and please review . I think I'm just doing the Casey/Lily moments in ' A taste of poison " , so then is the next chapter the last one . So review people , but remember no flames .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers .

A/N: I don't know what to say so , enjoy .

_The rangers had save the day ones again . So back to work where Lily was doing the dishes when Casey came in . _

( Lily's pov )

" Wow is the dishwasher broken ? " , Casey ask while taking a towel and start cleaning the dishes I already had wash . " Oh how cute ! He helps me without even asking . " , I thought .

" No RJ orders he thinks I need to learn a lesson for taking of on my own . " , I said taking another disgusting plate .

" Well , I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me . " , He said .

" Flattered ? " , I ask , but in the back of my head I know what he meant .

" Yeah it's obvious you have a little thing for me . " , he said whit a suspicious tone , looking me right in the eyes .

" Casey ! You're a great guy but … " , I said , " What now ? I can't tell him yet about my feelings . After Dai Shi's gone I'm gonna be honest . " , I thought but for now . " You're like a little brother to me , that's why I worry so much . "

" Little brother ? " , Casey ask in disbelieve .

" Yes and that's all , is that cool ? " , I ask knowing he didn't believe a word but maybe that's not so bad for later .

" Yeah that's cool , but that means I'm gonna have to start treat you like I do my sisters . " , he said doping his hand in the sink and clapping them in front of my face .

" Ah , so it's like that , is it ? " , I ask Casey throwing water at him .

_And another fight was started _

( Casey 's pov )

" Little brother oh come on ! First : we almost kiss , second : she comes too me at the middle of the night . And third : take off on her own when I'm hurt . Why does she still deny it ! I need to find a way to know the truth , maybe I have an idea . " , I thought .

( Author's pov )

Casey walks to his friend still throwing soap at her . When he stood in front of Lily , he took her by her middle and pull her closer to him .

" Casey , what are you doing ? " , Lily ask looking up to him .

" Something I just need to do . " , he answered and leaned to Lily kissing her full on the lips .

Lily was surprised by his action but recovered quickly by closing her eyes and putting her arms around his neck kissing him back .

Sparks where flying through the hole kitchen and when they opened their eyes the tiger and the cheetah said at the same time : " Wow ! "

" So where were we ? " , Lily ask a few moments later .

" I think at this point . " , Casey said putting his hand in the sink and start throwing water again .

" Oh the battle is on ! " , Lily said doing the same .

They started where they ended like nothing was happened . Only one tiny thing the lovebirds didn't notice was Theo coming downstairs when Casey had make his move . Furious the jaguar walks back upstairs muttering : " Oh Casey you gonna be so sorry for that one ! "

The End

A/N: So this was my first story . Hopefully you like it . Thanks for the reviews till now . And till next time . Bye

Oh yeah don't forget to review please .


End file.
